


Sussurros Entre Estantes

by BiologicalStorm



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternative Universe - Whisper of the Heart, Ballet Dancer Kim Jongin | Kai, Fluff, Inspired by Studio Ghibli, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Studio Ghibli References, Universo Alternativo - Sussurros do Coração
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiologicalStorm/pseuds/BiologicalStorm
Summary: KyungSoo ama passar horas a fio lendo livros na biblioteca da cidade. JongIn é um aspirante a bailarino que tem o sonho de entrar para a companhia de ballet de Nova York e que, também, adquiriu um crush em KyungSoo pelos corredores da escola. JongIn, na tentativa de conhecer um pouco mais KyungSoo, começa a frequentar a biblioteca no seu tempo livre (quando não está na escola ou praticando dança), mas KyungSoo não parece notá-lo. Pelo menos não até perceber que grande parte dos livros que alugou continham o nome de outro garoto no cartão da biblioteca, o nome de JongIn.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 13
Kudos: 7
Collections: Ghibli & EXO - 2020





	Sussurros Entre Estantes

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!  
> Eu peguei o PLOT #14, que foi inspirado pelo filme Sussurros do Coração (é um lindo filme, recomendo! ❤).  
> Espero que quem doou esse plot possa gostar da história que eu fiz.  
> Quero agradecer demais a beta que me ajudou com minha nova bebê. Muito obrigada, ["royalbaekh"](https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalbaekh) ! Graças a você me senti confiante para postar essa fanfic sem medo.  
> Um grande abraço e beijo para as organizadoras do fest! É um sonho realizado tantas novas fanfics envolvendo o Studio Ghibli e o EXO. Vocês são incríveis por fazerem isso acontecer, obrigada.  
> Um agradecimento especial a adm Bao por ter feito esse banner lindo. ❤
> 
> Aos leitores, vocês podem ouvir enquanto leem a playlist do filme: ["Playlist"](https://open.spotify.com/album/0yOhYn348rz2j3mUne0fpH)  
> E eu também juntei algumas imagens no pinterest que me inspiraram, se vocês quiserem ver: ["Pinterest"](https://www.pinterest.ph/vivianinvy/sussurros-entre-estantes-plot14/)  
> Caso alguém não saiba, na Coreia, as estações citadas na fanfic ocorrem nesses meses:  
> Primavera: Março a Maio  
> Verão: Junho a Agosto  
> Outono: Setembro a Novembro  
> Inverno: Dezembro a Fevereiro
> 
> E vamos a fanfic... Boa leitura!

❄ **Inverno de 2010** ❄

O desconhecido estava com uma blusa de gola alta, jeans, botas de cano longo e uma jaqueta de couro, tudo preto. Era difícil não chamar atenção com um visual desses. Parecia um daqueles encrenqueiros e, por mais que fosse baixinho, passava uma aura de “não mexa comigo ou eu te arrebento”. Porém, em vez de JongIn ficar com medo — e isso era uma grande façanha levando em conta que ele era um medroso de marca maior — apenas ficou intrigado com essa mistura de coisas acompanhadas do livro que o menor carregava, Sussurros do Coração de Tsukishima Shizuku. Encrenqueiros não deveriam andar por aí com livros de romance, certo?

Para sua sorte, tinha amigos bem informados e fofoqueiros que logo puderam esclarecer o mistério daquele garoto sem uniforme na sua escola.

— Ah, esse é o filho da bibliotecária. — SeHun disse sem parecer ligar muito para a história de JongIn sobre seu encontro estranho no corredor.

— O que? — o Kim perguntou, surpreso pela fala do amigo.

— Todo dia esse cara vem e traz a comida para a senhora Do, a bibliotecária. Os dois almoçam juntos e então ele vai embora. Parece que ele é mais velho e estuda na faculdade aqui perto.

— Hmm. — foi a única resposta que JongIn deu ao amigo, concentrado em seus pensamentos.

Será que o outro só estava levando o livro para sua mãe também? Mas ele não lembrava de ver a logo do colégio no exemplar. Por algum motivo, esse encontro ficou marcado na mente do moreno.

❄❀☀≋

Alguns dias depois, em um fim de tarde frio o bastante para aquela fumacinha característica sair da boca das pessoas, JongIn voltava para casa mais cedo do que o previsto. Ultimamente, ele ficava até escurecer no estúdio de dança para se preparar para a competição que ocorreria no meio do ano.

A USA International Ballet Competition, também conhecida como USA IBC, era o equivalente às olimpíadas no mundo do ballet, com direito a medalha e tudo. Essa disputa ocorria a cada quatro anos e, nesse ano, o Kim se sentia finalmente pronto para participar da competição entre os juniores. Sabia que seus resultados no USA IBC influenciariam em sua carreira de bailarino. Poderia conseguir bolsas, estágios e até contratações.

Embora no momento estivesse se dedicando 100% a se preparar para a competição, JongIn tinha um plano B — que era quase seu plano A também. Desde pequeno, quando assistiu a uma performance feita pela companhia de ballet de New York na televisão, sonhou em poder fazer parte dela. Anos depois, descobriu que aquela era a companhia mais prestigiada dos Estados Unidos e não era fácil entrar nela. Infelizmente, apenas ex-alunos da School of American Ballet (SAB) eram contratados. Então o maior tinha um plano traçado para poder atingir seu sonho. Mesmo que a competição da USA IBC lhe rendesse bons frutos, no final do ano prestaria o exame para entrar na School of American Ballet, estava apenas esperando se formar no ensino médio para isso. Ele já teria tentado entrar antes para a SAB, mas sabia que sua mãe iria se opor por ter receio de deixá-lo mudar para o outro lado do mundo sendo menor de idade. Agora ele já tinha 17 anos, era quase um adulto.

Mesmo que esse fosse seu plano, JongIn não estava de forma alguma negligenciando sua participação na competição de ballet. Fazer parte desse evento era uma grande honra e, com certeza, contaria pontos a favor no futuro para si.

Era por esse motivo que estava praticando tanto. Entretanto, hoje seu professor tinha o expulsado da sala de treino, o mandando ir descansar. Sabia que estava excedendo seu horário de treino ultimamente, mas não conseguia deixar de querer tudo perfeito para a competição, mesmo que estivesse no final de janeiro ainda.

Pedalando pelas ruas, pensava no que faria quando chegasse em casa. As provas de fim de semestre já haviam passado e agora restava apenas a recuperação para os que precisavam, então o Kim não tinha muito o que fazer além de se concentrar em sua dança.

Foi durante esse seu momento de divagação que algo lhe chamou atenção. Na calçada à sua frente, uma jaqueta de couro preta se destacava naquela tarde de inverno.

Não demorou para ele se lembrar daquele rapaz, o filho da bibliotecária.

Diminuindo a velocidade da bicicleta, acompanhou com certa curiosidade o caminho que o Do fazia. Estava com um livro em mãos também, pela distância JongIn não conseguia saber qual era, mas estava curioso. 

Com um pouco de surpresa, viu que o mais velho estava entrando na biblioteca da cidade.

O Kim parou a bicicleta na frente daquele prédio grande e aconchegante, como se avaliasse o lugar. No ano passado ele frequentara muito essa biblioteca; mas o treino intensivo ao qual tinha se imposto nos últimos meses tinha o deixado sem tempo para ir até ali ou sequer com vontade de ler algo, porque voltava geralmente morto de cansaço para casa e só queria comer para depois cair na cama.

Pensou por um momento antes de decidir que não faria mal entrar. Não teria nada para fazer em casa mesmo, poderia muito bem aproveitar aquele tempo livre para ler algo.

Estacionou sua bicicleta em um lugar adequado, e então entrou pelas portas da biblioteca, sendo recebido instantaneamente pelo calor gostoso do local e a familiaridade daquelas estantes.

Sem pressa, passeou pelos corredores, olhando os livros e esperando que algum novo título saltasse aos seus olhos. Acabou achando um interessante sobre um Deus da Morte que precisava se casar a cada 500 anos com um humano. Escolhido o livro, JongIn se direcionou a área de leitura, sem deixar de cumprimentar a bibliotecária no balcão enquanto passava. A senhora Lee era a bibliotecária chefe daquele lugar desde que o Kim viera ali pela primeira vez quando era criança. Sentia falta das conversas que tinha com a gentil senhora sobre histórias fantásticas.

Porém, tudo foi apagado da mente do mais jovem ao se deparar com a visão do rapaz da jaqueta de couro. Ele estava sentado em uma mesa próxima a janela, e a luz daquele fim de tarde na imagem do mais velho parecia transformar tudo em uma pintura maravilhosa. JongIn sentiu que poderia admirar por horas aquela cena.

O mais novo escolheu uma mesa um pouco afastada do outro, mas sem conseguir quebrar o encanto, ficou observando-o de longe. Até tentou ler o livro que tinha escolhido, mas foi em vão. Percebia o tempo passando apenas pela luz natural da janela que ia desaparecendo aos poucos.

Quando as luzes da biblioteca foram acesas, e a senhora Lee começou a anunciar que a biblioteca fecharia em meia hora, percebeu que já tinha passado uma hora naquele local e não saíra das primeiras páginas do livro que estava em suas mãos.

Suspirando, decidiu ir até o balcão de atendimento para pegar o livro, assim poderia ler de verdade o resto em casa.

Depois de resolver as coisas para o empréstimo e prometer a senhora Lee que apareceria mais vezes, percebeu que a mesa do canto perto da janela estava agora vazia. Olhou em volta, mas nem sinal do rapaz da jaqueta de couro.

Fazendo um beicinho involuntário, se dirigiu a saída do local. 

Estava chateado por não ter conseguido se “despedir”, mas esse pensamento nem fazia sentido porque sequer conhecia o outro.

— Ele não sente frio, não? — indagou enquanto desprendia o cadeado da bicicleta.

❀ **Primavera de 2010** ❀

JongIn pedalou tranquilamente enquanto assobiava uma música de sua infância. Ele estava a caminho do que chamava de seu “encontro” marcado, mesmo que a outra parte não estivesse ciente desse encontro. Estacionou a bicicleta e subiu as escadas para o prédio, uma rotina agora tão conhecida por si. Caminhou sem pressa pela biblioteca, sabia que não precisava se esforçar para encontrar KyungSoo. Ele estaria como sempre na mesa perto da janela, aproveitando a luz natural enquanto a noite não caia.

Nesse tempo que passou voltando à biblioteca acabou descobrindo o nome do rapaz da jaqueta de couro. Movido pela curiosidade, acabou pegando novamente o livro Sussurros do Coração quando ele foi devolvido pelo mais velho. Ao checar a folha de empréstimos, o nome estava lá: Do KyungSoo.

O Kim passeou pelas estantes, olhando os títulos e esperando que algum chamasse sua atenção. Adorava estar naquele lugar, tudo lhe passava uma calma que não sentia em nenhum outro lugar. Há um tempo, vir à biblioteca da cidade não era mais uma questão apenas de encontrar-se com o Do. JongIn sempre foi um amante de livros, desde pequeno as histórias lhe encantavam. Porém, conforme crescia e precisava dedicar mais e mais do seu tempo ao ballet, seu hábito de ler foi sendo deixado de lado. Mas ele sentia muita falta de ler, e foi só quando se viu cercado por livros enquanto observava o mais velho ler com tanto afinco que percebeu o quanto sentia falta disso. Por isso era grato a KyungSoo, por tê-lo feito reexperimentar sua antiga paixão pela leitura.

A essa altura, seu novo ano escolar tinha começado, era o último. Acabou achando um equilíbrio entre ir às aulas de manhã, treinar durante a tarde e tirar uma hora no finalzinho da tarde para aproveitar e se dedicar ao seu hobbie. Percebeu que ler após um treino exaustivo acabava relaxando sua mente e dormia muito melhor depois.

— O Reino dos Gatos? — repetiu em voz alta o título que chamou sua atenção. Pegou o livro da estante para olhar melhor e se surpreendeu ao ver que tinha sido escrito por Tsukishima Shizuku, a mesma escritora de Sussurros do Coração. Decidiu que leria aquela história, então se encaminhou ao seu lugar de leitura habitual.

O mais novo não tinha coragem de sentar na mesma mesa de KyungSoo — embora desconfiasse que o menor sequer o notaria se fizesse — e era por isso que sempre ocupava um lugar na mesa ao lado da do outro. Ali, ele podia ficar de frente para o Do e o observar enquanto lia com tanto fervor, estava distante, mas era o mais perto que conseguiria chegar dele e o maior não se importava de continuar desse jeito pelo resto do ano. Afinal, aquela rotina do “encontro” deles que tinha estabelecido era o suficiente para aquecer seu coração e dar paz a sua alma.

Entretanto...

— Você é Kim JongIn? — O mais novo ficou em choque ao levantar o rosto em direção a voz e descobrir que era o próprio KyungSoo falando com ele naquele dia agradável de primavera.

❄❀☀≋

_Uma semana antes..._

KyungSoo adorava como a noite poderia ser silenciosa e barulhenta ao mesmo tempo. Como o mundo se transformava em algo diferente após as luzes começarem a ser acesas. Quando saía da biblioteca da cidade, o céu estava com tons bonitos de se observar e lhe passavam um certo sentimento de nostalgia. Gostava de caminhar por aquelas ruas que, mesmo com o cair da noite, não deixavam de ser movimentadas, mas agora estavam ganhando um novo brilho pelos letreiros luminosos das lojas. 

Depois de pegar o trem, ao descer na estação do seu bairro, a paisagem mudava completamente. Aqui as ruas eram quase desertas, com o silêncio abrangendo a noite. Os postes de luzes espaçados eram a maior fonte de luz, e o céu já estava totalmente negro, apenas a lua sendo vista na imensidão. Às vezes o Do desejava poder morar no interior e ver mais estrelas.

O jovem morava em um dos maiores prédios da área, com 12 andares. Entrou no lugar e cumprimentou o porteiro, um senhor de idade avançada, que, quando ele era criança, lhe dava balinhas de morango. Aproveitando sua juventude, decidiu subir as escadas até o quinto andar. Quando entrou no apartamento, pôde sentir o cheiro delicioso da comida de sua mãe.

— Boa noite. — o mais novo cumprimentou a mulher de meia idade.

— Que bom que você chegou. Está quase pronto. — a mais velha respondeu. KyungSoo começou a arrumar a mesa da pequena cozinha sem que precisassem pedir. — Chame seu pai, por favor. Ele está na varanda. — falou, embora o Do não precisasse que ela dissesse, porque seu pai sempre estaria lá após chegar do trabalho.

O senhor Do era um homem simples, que gostava muito de plantas. O motivo de morarem nesse prédio era exatamente porque ele possuía uma grande varanda comparada aos outros. Seu pai tinha decorado o lugar com várias plantas, e KyungSoo não podia negar que era um lugar bonito. No verão, acabava sendo o local mais fresco da casa, e o mais novo gostava muito de passar um tempo lendo enquanto sentava no pequeno banco de dois lugares que tinham, aproveitando a brisa.

— Pai, o jantar está quase pronto. 

— Oh, obrigada. — o mais velho disse enquanto se ocupava de checar algumas plantas. — Já estou indo.

KyungSoo se considerava uma mistura entre seus pais, tanto na aparência quanto nos gostos. Seu amor por livros vinha desde muito pequeno, quando sua mãe lia histórias para dormir toda noite. Tinha aprendido a cozinhar também com sua mãe e gostava muito de se aventurar ao fazer novos pratos. Do seu pai, considerava que tinha herdado o amor pela natureza, o próprio KyungSoo também tinha suas plantinhas para cuidar. No seu quarto, tinha uma coleção de nove cactos, todos em fileira na frente de sua janela para pegarem bastante luz durante a manhã.

Uma pena que nenhum dos pais gostava de animais como ele, um dia gostaria de morar em um lugar que aceitasse animais e pudesse ter alguns cachorros fofos para cuidar.

Quando todos já estavam sentados à mesa, começaram a conversar sobre seu dia.

O senhor Do falava sobre seu dia no escritório, o homem não gostava exatamente do que fazia, mas era responsável e sempre tinha alguma reclamação sobre seus colegas irresponsáveis que o causavam problemas.

KyungSoo falava sobre seu dia na faculdade de teatro e reclamava um pouco de seus colegas também.

— Esses jovens estão sempre tratando mal os livros. — a matriarca da família queixou-se quando começou a falar sobre seu dia na biblioteca da escola. — Onde já se viu derramar café em um livro e agir como se não fosse nada? Ainda tentou me enganar falando que já estava assim. Como se eu não soubesse como cada livro está quando eu o empresto para o aluno.

O senhor Do e o filho concordavam silenciosamente com o que a mulher falava, balançando suas cabeças em concordância, enquanto comiam entusiasticamente a gostosa refeição.

— Se eu pudesse, eles levariam um bom puxão de orelha e detenção. — a senhora Do falou, ainda irritada.

— Calma, meu amor. Não se irrite muito ou isso pode prejudicar sua digestão. — o mais velho disse enquanto estendia a mão para tocar na da esposa, fazendo um carinho sutil.

Nesses pequenos momentos com gestos tão afetuosos, KyungSoo percebia a sorte que tinha por ter seus pais e admirava demais o relacionamento deles.

— É você tem razão, querido. — a mulher disse e começou a comer a comida que o marido depositava em cima de seu arroz. — Se todos os alunos fossem que nem Kim JongIn, eu não precisaria me preocupar com nada disso. — falou com um suspiro antes de aceitar uma porção de kimchi do esposo.

Nesse momento algo pareceu atingir o mais novo em cheio. Esse nome não parecia estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo não parecia alguém conhecido também.

— Quem? — KyungSoo resolveu perguntar.

— É um dos alunos na escola onde trabalho. Ele costumava passar o intervalo na biblioteca no primeiro ano, era tímido e estava sempre sozinho. Mas ele deve ter achado amigos, faz tempo que não o vejo, agora já deve estar no último ano.

Toda a explicação da senhora Do ainda não serviu para esclarecer a dúvida do mais novo.

 _“Kim JongIn... Kim JongIn... JongIn... Onde já vi esse nome?”_ , KyungSoo ficou com esse pensamento o resto do jantar. Kim não era realmente um sobrenome raro, e muito menos o Jong, mas sentia que conhecia esse nome de algum lugar.

Após o jantar, o Do foi para seu quarto.

— Olá, pequenos. — tinha um hábito de falar com seus cactos.

Se aproximou da janela para vê-los e depositou o livro que pegara na biblioteca em cima de sua mesa. Porém, não percebeu que o apoiou muito na beirada do móvel, o que acarretou na queda do objeto.

KyungSoo se xingou mentalmente enquanto pegava o livro aberto no chão. Se sua mãe visse isso, ele levaria uma bronca. No entanto, ao pegar a folha de empréstimos que tinha saído do livro, um nome chamou sua atenção.

_Kim JongIn._

❄❀☀≋

_Um dia antes..._

Após descobrir por que o nome parecia familiar para si, KyungSoo ficou intrigado. Kim JongIn aparecia na lista da maioria dos livros que pegava. Todos com datas de empréstimos do ano passado. Seria o mesmo Kim JongIn que estudava na escola onde sua mãe trabalhava? Ficou curioso pensando, por que ele não pegava mais livros? Seria a pressão de estar se preparando para o vestibular e não sobrava mais tempo para ler coisas fantasiosas? Infelizmente, o Do entendia bem disso, porque passou os últimos dois anos ocupado estudando para entrar na faculdade e, depois que passou na universidade que queria, precisou se adaptar à nova carga de deveres.

Mas era uma pena, seria legal conhecer esse Kim JongIn. Parecia que tinham muitos gostos em comum.

Um dia, quando estava indo para a saída da biblioteca da cidade após uma tarde de leitura, ouviu algo que chamou sua atenção.

— Kim JongIn, você não tem que estudar não? Por que está pegando esse livro de novo? — Ouviu a pergunta ser feita e virou em direção a voz. A senhora Lee estava falando com um garoto no balcão. Ele era alto, tinha um tom de pele lindo e o biquinho que fazia pelas palavras da mulher parecia a coisa mais fofa do mundo naquele momento para o jovem Do.

— Senhora Lee, você sabe o quanto eu gosto desse livro! E ainda nem chegou a época de provas no colégio.

— ‘Tá, ‘tá, menino. Não precisa me olhar com essa carinha de cachorro abandonado. Toma aqui o livro. — a senhora idosa entregou o livro para o rapaz que abriu um sorriso radiante. Sorriso esse que quase deixou KyungSoo sem fôlego.

Seria essa pessoa o mesmo Kim JongIn que ocupava seus pensamentos?

❄❀☀≋

_No dia..._

No dia seguinte, KyungSoo acordou determinado. Iria perguntar ao rapaz de ontem se ele era o Kim JongIn que estava procurando e com o resto ele se preocuparia depois.

Durante seu percurso no trem, o mais velho ouvia músicas no seu MP3 e batucava seus dedos na perna para tentar se acalmar, afinal, teria um dia inteiro pela frente antes de encontrar o Kim na biblioteca. KyungSoo preferia ficar de pé no transporte, apoiado nas paredes enquanto via o cenário mudar pelas janelas do trem. E talvez seja por isso que demorou a perceber o gato. Um grande e branco gato estava sentado em um dos bancos vagos naquele horário que não era de pico. O felino parecia o estar julgando com os olhos, e, num pensamento meio louco, o Do achou que o animal estava condenando-o pelo seu plano de se aproximar de um estranho só porque gostavam dos mesmos livros. Claro, o olhar julgador também poderia ser por causa de suas batucadas nervosas, parecia uma opção mais real essa. Uma parada antes da que o menor descia, o gato saiu do trem e KyungSoo podia jurar que ele passou por si lentamente com um olhar de desdém. Esse bichano era estranho, foi a conclusão a qual o mais velho chegou.

O incidente com o gato acabou sendo apagado de sua mente conforme avançava por sua rotina diária. Mesmo sabendo que poderiam ser poucas as chances, quando KyungSoo levou o almoço para sua mãe, não conseguiu evitar de procurar pelo Kim nos corredores. Mas, visto que não o tinha encontrado, só restava esperar chegar à hora na biblioteca.

O Do não conseguiu se concentrar plenamente na leitura daquele dia, a ansiedade tinha ficado maior quando percebeu que o quinto volume do mangá que tinha pego já havia sido lido por Kim JongIn também. A história de Nausicaä do Vale do Vento de Hayao Miyazaki tinha se tornado uma de suas preferidas, e só de pensar que poderia ter alguém para comentar sobre o enredo, já deixava o jovem animado.

Por estar atento ao seu redor, o menor percebeu o momento que o rapaz, que deveria ser o Kim, saiu por entre as estantes e se aproximou. Tentou fingir que estava concentrado em sua leitura, se questionou se deveria falar com o maior agora ou deixá-lo ler seu livro em paz. Porém, KyungSoo sabia que poderia perder a coragem se não agisse logo.

Em um ato repentino levantou da mesa onde estava e caminhou até a mesa do Kim.

— Você é Kim JongIn? — KyungSoo reuniu toda a sua coragem para abordar o desconhecido, sendo recebido por um olhar surpreso.

❄❀☀≋

JongIn a essa altura do ano não esperava muitas mudanças na sua vida. Sua meta era passar dias esforçados treinando para a competição, e aproveitar suas tardes silenciosas na biblioteca. Porém, tudo tomou um rumo inesperado depois que KyungSoo veio falar com ele pela primeira vez.

De uma maneira quase mágica, os dois tinham se aproximado a partir daquela conversa. Embora o nervosismo tenha imperado na primeira conversa deles, foi fácil falar sobre seus gostos para livros em comum. A partir disso, descobriram outras coisas também, como gostarem de filmes de terror, do pôr do sol...

Agora sua rotina de ir à biblioteca tinha sido um pouco alterada. Quando JongIn chegava depois de sua prática, encontrava o mais velho já em sua mesa característica, porém, com a adição especial dele estar o esperando e sorrir lindamente quando o via se aproximando.

Após passarem seu tempo lendo juntos — com sussurros ocasionais sobre como estavam suas respectivas histórias — os dois voltavam para casa caminhando lado a lado. JongIn não se importava de ir andando mesmo que tivesse uma bicicleta a reboque, porque aqueles momentos se tornaram preciosos para ele e queria preservá-los de qualquer forma. A luz poente, junto aos ventos que amenizavam o calor do dia, deixavam tudo perfeito enquanto olhava para KyungSoo do seu lado.

❄❀☀≋

— Ei, você já leu esse. O que achou? — KyungSoo perguntou a JongIn, esse que estava do outro lado da estante. Os dois conseguiam se ver apenas pelas frestinhas deixadas entre os livros.

— Hmmm... francamente, entendi _vários nadas_ nessa história. — o maior respondeu com sinceridade e isso fez o mais velho rir alto sem querer, o que gerou um olhar atravessado da senhora Lee para os dois. Após se curvarem em desculpas, o Kim continuou falando, agora sussurrando. — Se você ler e o entender, me explique depois. — E isso quase fez o menor rir de novo e resultar em mais uma bronca para os dois, mas, francamente, o mais novo não se importava se isso significasse que poderia ver o sorriso que fazia os olhos do outro sumirem em meia luas.

— Meus amigos estavam comentando de ir ver o filme desse livro e pensei em ler ele primeiro. — o Do comentou, ainda em forma de sussurro, parecendo considerar seriamente o livro em mãos.

Do jeito que JongIn via KyungSoo sempre sozinho na biblioteca, ele não esperava que o outro fosse uma borboleta social. Surpreendentemente, o mais velho tinha muitos amigos na faculdade e saía muito com eles, já tinha até sido convidado para esses passeios, mas negou por nervosismo. O mais novo não tendia a se sentir confortável no meio de tantas pessoas fora de uma apresentação de dança ou enquanto estava na biblioteca cercado de tantos livros.

O maior considerava o Do realmente alguém incrível, que tinha coragem de iniciar conversas. Agradecia por ele ter esse tipo de atitude, ou nunca descobriria como KyungSoo era lindo muito além de sua jaqueta de couro estilosa.

— O que foi? — o mais velho sussurrou a pergunta, deixando o Kim desconcertado por ter sido pego o encarando. Infelizmente, isso estava acontecendo muito ultimamente. JongIn já não conseguia disfarçar direito o quanto o outro lhe afetava. Era muito difícil agir normal na frente de um _crush_.

— Hmm, não é nada. — o moreno desconversou. Não é como se pudesse dizer que estava o olhando para apreciar cada detalhe dele.

JongIn se sacudiu mentalmente, tinha certeza que seu _crush_ no mais velho sumiria conforme eles evoluíssem em sua amizade.

☀ **Verão de 2010** ☀

O verão quente e implacável veio para proporcionar uma mudança em sua rotina, pois agora todo dia os dois acabavam parando no mercadinho a caminho da estação para comprarem sorvete. Eles acabavam sentando em uma calçada que tivesse sombra e lá se deliciavam com seus sorvetes. E, obviamente, aproveitavam para conversarem um pouco mais.

Outra mudança que o verão tinha trazido também era a mudança nas roupas de KyungSoo, a jaqueta de couro do rapaz tinha sumido para dar lugar a uma camiseta branca. E JongIn não podia reclamar, ele meio que gostava de ver os braços magricelos e bronzeados naturalmente do outro.

— Ai, não aguento mais esse calor. Queria poder me teletransportar até a estação. — KyungSoo comentou de forma brincalhona e dramática, sem saber que tinha dado uma ideia a JongIn.

— Hmm, hyung, eu podia te levar na minha garupa. Ia ser mais rápido. — o Kim comentou, sentindo-se um pouco nervoso ao pensar em ter o mais velho o abraçando por trás para se equilibrar.

— E você acha que consegue aguentar? — o Do perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada, como se enfatizando que não levava fé nesse plano.

— Ei! Eu sou dançarino! Minhas pernas são fortes. — o mais novo falou enquanto fazia uma pose de muque com seus braços, e a ação que não fazia muito sentido fez o menor rir.

— Ok, ok, senhor dançarino. Aceito sua humilde carona. Vamos indo? Não posso perder o trem.

JongIn assentiu e levantou depressa, indo pegar a bicicleta deixada no chão enquanto o mais velho botava os palitos de picolé no lixo.

Quando KyungSoo voltou, o maior já estava a postos lhe esperando, não hesitou em subir, mesmo que visse Jongin vacilar um pouco no equilíbrio.

— Tudo bem aí?

— Sim. — o mais novo respondeu apenas isso, muito nervoso para falar qualquer outra coisa.

— Não vá nos derrubar, senhor dançarino. Cair no asfalto dói demais. — o Do não pode deixar de provocar.

— Eu não vou! Tenha mais fé em mim, hyung. — o maior respondeu com o beiço emburrado. — Segura firme que lá vou eu.

E dito isso, KyungSoo não tardou em abraçar a cintura do Kim. Enquanto o menor apenas torcia para que eles não caíssem ao longo do caminho, JongIn estava com seu estômago se revirando, torcendo para o mais velho não perceber isso. Era uma sensação gostosa e eletrizante ter o Do tão perto de si. Uma parte mais fantasiosa de sua mente lhe imaginava como alguém bem descolado enquanto pedalava até a estação levando seu hyung. Embora a realidade seja que tenha terminado chegando todo suado na estação por pedalar naquele calor, mas pelo menos tinha sido mais rápido mesmo pelas descidas de lomba que se aproveitou durante o caminho.

— Viu? Chegamos sãos e salvos. — o mais novo disse de forma orgulhosa enquanto o Do descia da garupa.

— Sim, você foi muito bem, meu brilhante chofer. — o maior ia protestar pela palavra usada quando KyungSoo o pegou de surpresa com um beijo na bochecha como forma de agradecimento. JongIn realmente não estava esperando isso, tanto que seus olhos arregalados de surpresa fizeram o menor rir.

— Eu vou indo lá, obrigada pela carona. — o mais velho disse e se despediu com um aceno que foi mal e porcamente respondido por um JongIn ainda em órbita.

Depois desse dia, o Kim não podia mais negar as reações de seu corpo ao mais velho. Coração acelerado, estômago embrulhado, sorrir só por pensar no outro, tudo indicava apenas uma coisa: estava apaixonado por Do KyungSoo.

E, claro, JongIn sabia que era gay há um tempo já, também conscientemente admitia que tinha um crush pelo estudante universitário de jaqueta de couro. Porém, paixão era um sentimento muito mais forte. Sofrer por um crush podia doer, mas, em alguns dias, poderia ser superada toda dor; já sofrer por uma paixão era um inferno. Pelo menos era isso que o mais novo pensava com seu vasto conhecimento sobre o assunto baseado em histórias que lia, porque, de verdade, nunca tinha se apaixonado antes, apenas alguns _crushes_ inofensivos nesses anos escolares.

Com seus planos de ir embora no final do ano para Nova York, se tudo desse certo, agora parecia o pior momento para se apaixonar. Mas seu coração parecia não ligar para ele e agitava-se teimosamente a cada sorriso do mais velho.

❄❀☀≋

Não era a primeira vez que visitava a casa de KyungSoo, mas sempre ficava um tantinho nervoso sobre isso. Parecia meio estranho estar na casa da bibliotecária da sua escola, embora a senhora Do tenha se mostrado encantada por saber da amizade do filho com JongIn.

Naquele domingo à tarde extremamente quente, ficar na área cheia de plantas do apartamento dos Do parecia uma boa opção já que a biblioteca, com seu esplêndido ar condicionado, não estava aberta.

JongIn possuía espaço o suficiente para treinar alguns passos básicos de dança naquele lugar, enquanto isso, o mais velho estudava o roteiro da peça que estava participando. A apresentação seria dali a quatro meses, e o maior sentia-se ansioso para ver a atuação do outro.

O mais novo realmente gostava desses momentos nos quais eles ficavam juntos, não necessariamente falando ou fazendo algo, mas era a companhia que importava para si no final. Não existia motivo para os dois se verem hoje, mas isso não impediu KyungSoo de ligar para si, o convidando para sua casa.

Se fosse antes, JongIn provavelmente passaria esse dia treinando — ainda mais pela competição de dança estar tão perto — mas agora ele se via fazendo malabarismo com seu tempo para poder estar com o mais velho e ainda treinar também.

Quando o Kim sentiu que estava começando a suar, decidiu dar uma parada. Não queria ficar todo nojento enquanto estivesse na casa dos outros e com o mais velho ainda por cima ao seu lado. Sem cerimônias, o mais novo se atirou no lugar vazio ao lado do menor. Ficar perto naquele calor não era a melhor opção, mas JongIn não conseguiu evitar se aconchegar mais naquelas almofadas confortáveis do banco e se aproximar do mais velho para tentar ler a peça.

Mais rápido do que a capacidade do Kim de ler algo, foi a destreza de KyungSoo para afastar o roteiro, impedindo a leitura do outro.

— Hyung! — JongIn resmungou contrariado.

— Não quero que tenha spoiler. — o menor argumentou.

— Mas eu quero saber. — o mais novo usou de sua cara pidona irresistível, e KyungSoo não teve outra forma além de ceder.

— Ok, então terá que me ajudar com as cenas!

— Claro que eu ajudo! — o maior disse animado e pegou o roteiro das mãos do mais velho para espiar o enredo. — É uma história interessante. E você será...?

— O vilão. — o Do respondeu, vendo a surpresa do outro.

Na sua cabeça, JongIn torcia para ser uma história de romance e ele pudesse ajudar KyungSoo com as cenas amorosas, quem sabe com uma de beijo... O mais novo se estapeou mentalmente, não deveria estar pensando naquilo. Embora ninguém poderia culpá-lo, afinal, a boca carnuda de KyungSoo parecia muito tentadora.

— JongIn? — o mais velho o chamou, sacudindo a mão na frente do seu rosto. O maior se sacudiu na hora, voltando à realidade e percebendo que tinha viajado em seus pensamentos por muito tempo enquanto olhava os lábios do outro. Sentiu o rosto ficar quente, por sorte podia fingir que era pelo calor do dia.

— Desculpe, eu estava pensando como ia ser bom um sorvete agora. — o mais novo falou a primeira mentira que conseguiu pensar. E, em resposta, viu o menor sorrir de forma arteira.

— Para a sua sorte, meu pai comprou ontem à noite. Espere aqui enquanto eu pego um pouco para nós. — o Do disse e logo se levantou para ir até dentro da casa.

JongIn respirou fundo quando estava sozinho na área, botou a mão no peito e sentiu como seu coração estava acelerado. KyungSoo é bonito demais para seu coração apaixonado.

Decidiu voltar a dançar, era melhor que seu coração se agitasse por causa do esforço físico do que por obra de sua paixão indevida.

— Wow, você realmente é muito bom em dançar. — o Do comentou enquanto voltava com duas taças de sorvete.

— Obrigado. — o maior disse um pouco sem jeito. Mesmo que muitas pessoas falassem sobre o quanto era bom dançando, ouvir isso de KyungSoo era completamente diferente. Parecia que seu coração não iria se acalmar tão cedo na presença do mais velho.

O Kim pegou o sorvete estendido para si, e os dois sentaram novamente, desfrutando do doce gelado em silêncio por um tempo.

— Eu gostaria de ver a sua apresentação. É uma pena que não posso. — o menor comentou.

— Está tudo bem, hyung. Não tem como você ir aos Estados Unidos só para isso. Se não fosse a ajuda da escola que estou, eu nunca conseguiria ir também. — o mais novo disse de forma consoladora, embora realmente seria ótimo se pudesse ter o mais velho ou algum de seus parentes junto consigo, para lhe dar conforto no dia da competição.

— Você tem que tirar muitas fotos pra me mostrar depois, combinado? — o Do falou enquanto estendia o dedo mindinho com um sorriso.

— É uma promessa. — JongIn confirmou, não hesitando em selar o acordo com sua mão.

Uma parte do coração do Kim doía só de pensar em perder esses momentos com KyungSoo, mas ele soterrava essa dor pensando que tinha até o fim do ano pelo menos para aproveitar a companhia do outro.

❄❀☀≋

JongIn tirou uma foto do lugar e depois pediu para seu professor tirar uma sua, exibindo a roupa que estava vestindo. Ele estava animado para mostrar todas as fotos que tinha tirado para KyungSoo quando voltasse para casa. Sua memória do celular estava praticamente gritando depois de ter tirado muitas fotos do céu enquanto estava no avião, nas ruas diferentes, do lugar onde dormiu e agora do local onde aconteceria a competição. Queria que o mais velho sentisse que estava mesmo em todos esses lugares com ele quando visse as fotos.

Por não ter um chip do país onde estava, seu celular não podia ser usado para fazer ligações ou mensagens. Seu professor tinha o permitido usar o dele para ligar para a família por um instante, então não teve coragem de abusar mais da boa vontade de seu mentor para falar também com o Do. Porém, agora que estava a poucos instantes de subir no palco, sentia que precisava do abraço e palavras de conforto do mais velho.

JongIn recorreu à segunda melhor coisa que tinha ali consigo para lhe confortar, já que o próprio KyungSoo em pessoa não poderia. O mais novo pegou a mochila onde ficavam suas roupas normais e abriu um dos bolsos. Lá estava uma carta que o Do tinha escrito para si e pedido para abrir apenas quando já tivesse decolado com o avião.

****

**_“Assim como as incontáveis estrelas,_ **

**_Estarei sempre no mesmo lugar,_ **

**_Dando meu melhor para iluminar seu caminho,_ **

**_Então não se esconda, seja você mesmo, confortavelmente,_ **

**_Porque está tudo bem ser quem você é, do jeito que você é,_ **

**_Está tudo bem.”_ **

**Eu acabei fazendo esse poema enquanto pensava em você. Espero que não esteja muito ruim.**

**Sei que deve estar nervoso por estar indo para um país estranho e tem a pressão da competição, mas está tudo bem, JongIn. Você é incrível e treinou muito para esse dia.**

**Eu estarei esperando você voltar para lermos e tomarmos mais sorvetes juntos.**

**XOXO**

**Ass.: Do KyungSoo**

Uma parte de JongIn se perguntava se o poema do mais velho estava se referindo a sua paixão mal escondida. Se isso era um incentivo para confessar porque estava tudo bem e KyungSoo retribuía seus sentimentos também. Ou se isso era para dizer que o Do continuaria ao seu lado mesmo que fosse gay, sem ter preconceitos. Eram muitas dúvidas que essas frases causavam em si, mas ao mesmo tempo também lhe confortavam.

— JongIn, você é o próximo. — seu professor avisou, e o mais novo foi obrigado a guardar a carta novamente.

O Kim respirou fundo antes de subir no palco que podia representar boa parte de seu futuro dependendo de seu desempenho.

“Fighting!” ouviu a voz melodiosa do mais velho em seus pensamentos e abriu os olhos para encarar o desafio à sua frente.

❄❀☀≋

JongIn sabia que participar da USA IBC poderia lhe abrir portas no mundo do ballet, porém, ele não esperava que o resultado o levasse direto para uma bolsa na School of American Ballet. Depois de ganhar a medalha de prata na competição Junior, ele estava feliz — embora ainda almejasse mais — e esperava que recebesse algumas boas propostas. Mas nunca imaginou que a escola na qual sonhava estudar, para ter uma chance de entrar na companhia de New York City Ballet, o iria oferecer uma bolsa.

Após ler o e-mail da escola com o convite, o mais novo ficou um bom tempo olhando para tela sem acreditar e apenas quando sua irmã confirmou que estava lendo certo — a coitada tinha sido chamada aos gritos e vindo correndo do banho —, foi que JongIn começou a aceitar como verdade o que seus olhos estavam o mostrando.

Essa era a oportunidade da vida do Kim. Podia praticamente sentir seu sonho dolorosamente perto de se realizar, mas não conseguiu deixar de pensar em KyungSoo. Estava acostumado com a ideia de que precisaria se despedir do mais velho no fim do ano, mas, em um piscar de olhos, essa realidade foi tirada de si, agora tinha até agosto para estar ao lado do menor. Porque a possibilidade de não aceitar essa oportunidade era impensada e, por mais que se sentisse triste por precisar abandonar o que tinham, ele não tinha escolha.

Foi difícil para JongIn não poder pegar o telefone e ligar para o Do contando a novidade, mas, por uns dias, precisou sumir e ficar apenas com seus pensamentos.

Talvez o Kim ficasse mais do que uns dias nessa hibernação autoinfligida, se não fosse seu amigo SeHun vindo a sua casa, preocupado pelo sumiço. O Oh literalmente o derrubou da cama para tirá-lo da onda de infelicidade e lhe deu um baita sermão quando contou toda sua história com KyungSoo e seu sonho.

No final, depois de receber os parabéns sinceros de SeHun pela bolsa, prometeu ao amigo que iria resolver a situação com o Do.

E era por esse motivo que agora estava naquela parte calma atrás do terreno da biblioteca da cidade, esperando pelo menor chegar para conversarem. Poucas pessoas sabiam que se contornassem o prédio da biblioteca, encontrariam uma espécie de jardim secreto. Não era cheio de flores vistosas ou algo assim, mas tinha alguns arbustos e árvores, o principal era a vista. Como a biblioteca foi construída na parte alta do município, os fundos dela demonstravam uma vista linda da cidade toda.

— Eu não sabia que podíamos vir a esse lugar. — KyungSoo disse assim que chegou, não demorando a sentar ao lado de JongIn na grama.

— Pois é, muita gente acha que é proibido, mas a senhora Lee não se importa. — o Kim falou, sem desviar o olhar do horizonte. Não sabia se teria coragem de dizer tudo que precisava se olhasse para o menor. — Achei que era um bom lugar para compartilhar contigo. — disse enquanto via o sol se pôr e dar um toque mais bonito a tudo.

JongIn sentiu quando a mão alheia se entrelaçou com a sua de forma suave, o gesto o fez quebrar sua determinação e olhar para o mais velho.

— Essa vista é realmente linda. Obrigada por me mostrar, JongIn. — o Do disse com o sorriso de coração preferido do maior, isso fez com que ele não aguentasse mais e começasse a chorar.

— JongIn! O que houve? — o menor disse alarmado, aumentando o aperto de suas mãos e se inclinando em sua direção, mas sem saber o que fazer de fato.

— Eu estou apaixonado por você, KyungSoo. — o mais novo desabafou, liberando mais lágrimas.

— JongIn, eu... — mas o outro não conseguiu terminar sua sentença antes que o Kim voltasse a falar.

— Mas não importa o que eu sinto ou o que você sinta, eu vou embora.

— C-como? — o mais velho gaguejou em confusão.

— A escola mais famosa de Nova York me ofereceu uma bolsa, parece que um olheiro estava na competição do mês passado e eles disseram que veem potencial em mim. Eu... Eu sempre sonhei em entrar para a companhia de ballet de Nova York, e eles só contratam quem é ex-aluno da sua escola. Então essa é a minha chance. Mesmo se eu não entrar direto na companhia depois de me formar na escola deles, isso não muda o fato que meu sonho é a companhia de Nova York. A vida que eu quero construir é naquela cidade e eu... — parou um pouco para segurar o choro, mas KyungSoo conseguia muito bem ver os olhos marejados do outro. — Eu não vou voltar, Hyung. Não de verdade. Meu sonho sempre vai me levar para longe de você.

E com isso o maior começou a chorar sem se conter, logo sendo confortado pelo mais velho com palavras e uma mão que acariciava suas costas.

JongIn sabia que poderia estar fazendo papel de bobo, que KyungSoo poderia o mandar parar de ser uma criança chorona porque eles não tinham nada, mas para o Kim a relação que construíram nestes meses era importante.

O Do deixou o mais novo extravasar um pouco seus sentimentos contidos, antes de falar de verdade o que tinha pra dizer.

— Sabe, JongIn, desde que você me falou do seu sonho com tanta alegria e paixão, eu fiquei impressionado, mas também com um tanto de inveja. — O maior olhou chocado para KyungSoo por causa dessa fala. — Eu pensei na época "deve ser legal ter um sonho". Embora eu seja mais velho que você e já esteja cursando a faculdade, nunca fui movido por um sonho de verdade. Claro, eu gosto de atuar, mas eu também gosto de cantar, cozinhar. Qualquer uma dessas poderia ser minha carreira, entende? O seu sonho é lindo, JongIn. E um dia eu espero vê-lo se apresentando naquele palco em Nova York.

— Hyung. — o mais novo quase resmungou, antes de voltar a ter as lágrimas caindo pelo rosto.

— Calma, calma. — o menor falou, se apressando para limpar as lágrimas que caíam. — Eu também quero te dizer obrigada. — Viu o olhar de interrogação do outro e, antes que ele pudesse perguntar, voltou a falar. — Acho que encontrei um sonho pelo qual quero correr atrás. Nunca tive alguma companhia de teatro a qual quisesse realmente entrar, mas a de Nova York parece boa o bastante, não acha? — perguntou enquanto via a boca do outro abrir em surpresa. — Por isso, me dê alguns anos para que eu te alcance, ok? — disse ao mesmo tempo que acariciava gentilmente a bochecha do maior.

— KyungSoo... — JongIn não sabia o que de fato falar, acabou apenas se atirando nos braços do menor, o abraçando forte e sendo retribuído na mesma intensidade.

— Pronto, pronto. — o Do disse enquanto afagava a cabeça do mais novo, acabando despenteando os cabelos do outro, mas, na sua opinião, ele só parecia mais fofo ainda. — Agora você faça o favor de só se alegrar e sorrir, porque isso é uma oportunidade incrível. Precisamos comemorar, vamos nos empanturrar com o bufê da sorveteria e gastar 4000 wons em peso. — O Kim apenas riu pela fala do mais velho, e isso era tudo que KyungSoo queria, ver aquele sorriso e risada gostosa do outro. Se levantou e estendeu a mão para o moreno. — Vem.

JongIn não hesitou em segurar aquela mão. Nesse momento, sentia que tudo ficaria bem. Não importava quantos anos passassem, iria esperar por seu hyung, porque agora eles tinham feito uma promessa.

O moreno levantou com a ajuda da mão do mais velho e isso acabou deixando os dois muito perto. O mais novo também percebeu naquela troca de olhares que não queria partir sem antes sentir os lábios do mais velho. E o olhar do menor parecia lhe dizer a mesma coisa. Fechou os olhos e se aproximou lentamente, sentindo seu coração a mil. Pode sentir o toque da mão do menor em sua nuca, fazendo um carinho antes de sentir de fato os lábios do outro, e aquilo o tranquilizou.

Quando os lábios se conectaram não pode sentir nada além de ternura. Era seu primeiro beijo e parecia perfeito, torcia para KyungSoo estar achando a mesma coisa.

O Do acabou se afastando primeiro, embora deixasse pequenos selinhos ainda em sua boca. E JongIn sabia que queria passar o resto do tempo que tinha com o mais velho o beijando.

— Podemos deixar o sorvete pra outro dia, vamos continuar nos beijos. Se eu soubesse que era tão bom, já tinha feito antes. — com essa sua fala o menor acabou rindo.

— Está bem, beijoqueiro. — KyungSoo disse ainda sorrindo, se aproximando para dar um selinho no mais novo. — Mas eu ainda prefiro o sorvete. — E, com essa provocação, saiu correndo.

— Hyung! — o Kim resmungou, antes de sair atrás do menor que ria.

Sem precisar se esforçar muito, o maior conseguiu alcançar e envolver o outro em seus braços, causando risos nos dois enquanto trocavam palavras de brincadeira entre si.

Quando já estava escuro o suficiente para as luzes começarem a serem acesas, o casal soube que precisava ir para suas respectivas casas, mas nenhum deles queria de fato se despedir. Mesmo que tivessem mais de um mês juntos ainda, esse tempo já parecia ser muito escasso.

— Eu não sei quanto tempo vou demorar para te alcançar, mas você vai me esperar? — KyungSoo falou após o silêncio prolongado, surpreendendo o maior.

— Claro que eu vou! — o mais novo disse animado quando se recuperou do choque. O que o Do tinha proposto era exatamente o que ele queria ouvir do menor, mas não se atrevia a sonhar que poderia ter. Entretanto, lá estava KyungSoo disposto a iniciar um relacionamento com alguém que estava prestes a partir e ainda se dispunha a ir até essa pessoa.

— Então me espere, eu irei assim que possível. — o Do afirmou, deixando escapar um sorrisinho feliz que atingiu o mais novo com tudo em seu coração.

≋ **Outono de 2010** ≋

KyungSoo andava pelas ruas a caminho da biblioteca, sendo recebido com ventos fortes que simbolizavam a estação fria que viria a seguir. As folhas caídas das árvores pareciam zombar de si, mostrando o quanto estava sozinho sem JongIn aqui.

Ao chegar no seu destino, não tardou em escolher qualquer livro, sentindo um aperto no coração quando leu “Kim JongIn” na parte de empréstimos.

O Do nunca pensou que sentiria a sensação de solidão enquanto estivesse na biblioteca da cidade. Aquele lugar tinha sido seu refúgio por anos e, de repente, olhar para o lugar vazio à sua frente na mesa o fazia se sentir ainda mais vazio por dentro.

JongIn tinha partido há apenas uma semana, mas já parecia muito tempo. Depois de muito choro e prometendo que iria gravar sua peça para mostrar um dia para o mais novo, o Do viu o maior embarcar naquele avião com um sentimento pesado em seu peito.

O mais velho fechou o livro que estava tentando ler com um suspiro, sentia-se miserável.

— Quando será que o correio vai chegar? — KyungSoo se questionou enquanto apoiava a cabeça em cima dos braços na mesa, olhando pela paisagem na janela que agora apenas mostrava árvores nuas. — Eu espero que você esteja bem, JongIn. 

❀ **Primavera de 2020** ❀

Enquanto ouvia Take Me Home Country Roads de Yuji Nomi em seus fones, KyungSoo sentia que realmente estava indo em direção a sua casa. Essa música o lembrava JongIn em vários aspectos. Tanto o sentimento de querer algo e não poder ter, quanto a saudade e, por fim, o sentimento da melodia lhe passava algo animador, como se ele estivesse cantando alegre pelo caminho. Felizmente, agora ele poderia realizar seus desejos e finalmente estar ao lado de JongIn para não sair nunca mais.

KyungSoo estava deixando uma casa para trás e indo em direção a casa que seu coração tinha escolhido. Felizmente, seus pais sempre o tinham apoiado e esperavam que conseguisse voltar para os visitar sempre no final do ano. Agora ele se via dentro do avião com seu destino mais aguardado, e o céu visto pela janela pequena nunca pareceu mais lindo.

O Do estava nervoso e ansioso ao mesmo tempo. Tinha ajeitado tudo durante os últimos meses em segredo do namorado, tanto o lugar onde moraria provisoriamente quanto onde trabalharia. Esperava que JongIn gostasse de sua surpresa.

Nesses 10 anos que passaram desde o dia que KyungSoo fez sua promessa, muita coisa tinha mudado na relação deles e, ao mesmo tempo, não também. O começo foi sofrido com os dois dependendo de e-mails e cartas para se falarem, felizmente a tecnologia tinha evoluído muito nestes anos também. O mais velho achava que tinha passado por todas as formas possíveis de comunicação nesse tempo, de chamadas por Skype durante madrugadas até a facilidade de mandar mensagens por Kakaotalk de hoje em dia.

Embora fosse difícil não estar presente fisicamente quando um ou outro precisava de um abraço, o relacionamento deles tinha prevalecido. JongIn e KyungSoo também cresceram como pessoas nesse meio tempo, cada um conquistando as metas que estabeleceram individualmente. Agora, com seus 28 anos, o Do se preparava para realizar a última promessa e sonho que possuía.

Não era a primeira vez que KyungSoo viajava até os Estados Unidos, e JongIn já tinha voltado uma porção de vezes a Coréia do Sul também. Infelizmente, seus encontros dependiam das épocas de férias e dinheiro, mas eles deram um jeito. Muitos acharam loucura ele manter um relacionamento à distância — ainda mais tendo sido formado quando era apenas um jovem — por tanto tempo. No entanto, o Do não ligava para essas opiniões, seu amor não dependia só de sexo — e as pessoas tinham uma ideia muito delimitada sobre sexo na opinião de KyungSoo — e nem seria diminuído por inseguranças relacionadas a ciúme.

Após o voo do mais velho pousar, ele tinha ainda bastante tempo para deixar sua bagagem no novo apartamento e se arrumar para a grande estreia da nova apresentação de JongIn com a New York City Ballet. O mais novo já estava trabalhando há 5 anos na companhia de seus sonhos, e o menor não podia se sentir mais contente pelo namorado.

Felizmente, ele tinha contado com a ajuda de Lee TaeMin, um amigo que o Kim tinha feito durante todos seus anos morando em New York. Consequentemente, KyungSoo e o Lee tinham se aproximado também graças ao namorado. TaeMin fez a gentileza de comprar os ingressos da apresentação e os deixou na caixa de correio de seu apartamento novo, também tinha lhe dado o endereço de uma floricultura boa, perto do teatro, para que pudesse surpreender JongIn com um presente e passado o número do restaurante preferido do maior para que o Do pudesse encomendar a melhor comida para essa noite especial.

À noite, com tudo pronto, KyungSoo se encontrava no grande teatro onde aconteceria a apresentação de ballet da companhia do seu namorado.

O Do tinha comprado um ursinho, ainda na Coreia do Sul, que se agarrava às coisas e agora o buquê de flores parecia estar sendo “segurado” pelo boneco. Era outro presente para o maior que adorava ursos e não escondia de ninguém.

O buquê que tinha comprado poderia deixar as pessoas confusas por não ter rosas vermelhas flagrantes de apaixonados. Mas o mais velho tinha passado um tempo pesquisando sobre o significado das flores e achava que as margaridas junto das rosas amarelas e champagne pareciam uma perfeita combinação do que queria expressar. A alegria por JongIn estar vivendo seus sonhos e agora poder compartilhar deles, junto dos desejos de sucesso e saúde que ficavam demonstrados pelas rosas amarelas; as rosas champagne representariam sua admiração e também a recordação de toda a história dos dois; por último as margaridas simbolizavam a inocência e simplicidade do amor deles, que começou há 10 anos, assim como a confiança e amor leal que mantiveram os dois juntos durante todo esse tempo.

Quando a música deu início à apresentação, KyungSoo só pode perder o fôlego ao ver JongIn brilhar em todo seu esplendor como bailarino principal.

Foi apenas no final da apresentação, com todos os dançarinos agradecendo aos espectadores, que o Kim percebeu o Do no meio da plateia. O maior começou a chorar na mesma hora, e tudo que o mais velho queria era pular naquele palco para lhe dar um abraço. Quando as cortinas foram fechadas, não demorou muito para algum _staff_ vir ao seu encontro e permitir seu acesso aos bastidores. Aquele lugar era um bagunça, mas, por sorte, antes que precisasse se preocupar em como achar JongIn, estava sendo esmagado em um abraço de urso.

KyungSoo podia sentir o maior fungando em seu pescoço e só pôde retribuir o abraço da forma mais reconfortante possível, segurando suas próprias lágrimas.

— Você veio, hyung. — o mais novo disse de forma abafada por ainda estar com o rosto na curva do pescoço do namorado.

— Claro que vim. Precisava prestigiar meu namorado talentoso nessa grande noite. — o menor disse com um sorriso.

Depois de um tempo, JongIn conseguiu se acalmar o suficiente para que o Do lhe entregasse seu presente. Recebeu em troca o sorriso mais brilhante do maior, que se agarrava às flores e ao ursinho como se fossem um tesouro. O bailarino logo foi arrastado para tirar a maquiagem e trocar o figurino, mas prometeu que voltaria rápido.

Quando o maior estava pronto para ir embora alguns minutos depois, KyungSoo deliberadamente não disse onde estavam indo para jantar, pois, queria fazer uma surpresa ao mostrar seu novo apartamento.

O Kim estava feliz demais para insistir em saber onde iriam comer, ele apenas falava animado sobre a apresentação e contava sobre todas as alegrias e perrengues que tinha passado com seus colegas para tornar esse espetáculo perfeito. JongIn geralmente era assim no primeiro dia que passava o visitando, sempre alegre e falante, apenas no segundo dia demonstrava alguma melancolia e evitava perguntar quando o mais velho precisaria voltar para casa. Para a alegria dos dois, dessa vez não existiria a necessidade dessa pergunta.

— Hmmm, não que eu seja contra a experimentar coisas novas, mas isso parece meio selvagem. — o maior comentou quando o Do estendeu uma venda para si enquanto ainda estavam no trânsito, embora agora perto o suficiente do apartamento do mais velho.

— Não, seu bobo. — KyungSoo riu pela fala do outro. — Eu tenho uma surpresa para você e não quero que veja onde iremos.

— Oh, mais uma surpresa? KyungSoo, você precisa ir com calma, não sei quanto mais meu coração aguenta. — JongIn disse e fez o menor rir novamente, mas no final ele concordou em usar a venda e não espiar.

Mesmo assim, durante todo o caminho até o apartamento, o Do precisou aguentar muitas perguntas curiosas do namorado.

— Sério, Soo, se você me trouxe para um motel com coisas sadomasô, eu vou te deixar na mão. Não consigo lidar com dor, as palmadas pra mim já são suficientes e... — o maior foi calado com um beijo rápido do menor, ao mesmo tempo em que este retirava a venda.

Quando o beijo terminou, JongIn abriu os olhos como faria normalmente e foi saudado pela claridade do ambiente.

Era um apartamento normal, minimalista em decorações preto e branco, parecido com o seu próprio. O Kim estava quase perguntando o que aquilo significava quando percebeu as fotos na parede perto de si. Eram fotos suas com KyungSoo ao longo dos anos. Foi a vez do maior perder o fôlego.

— S-Soo...? — JongIn tentou perguntar, mas sua garganta começava a fechar pelo choro que ameaçava vir a qualquer momento. Porém, o mais velho não precisava que ele completasse a pergunta para entendê-la.

— Esse é meu apartamento, Nini. Estou me mudando para Nova York definitivamente.

Não precisou de mais nada para que o mais novo voltasse a chorar. As pernas dos dois estavam fracas de emoção, então dessa vez, o casal ficou abraçado enquanto se ajoelhava no chão, já que não se aguentavam mais em pé.

— Droga, eu te disse que meu coração não ia aguentar. — o maior resmungou, apertando mais o abraço. — Eu te amo. — falou por fim.

— Eu também te amo. — KyungSoo declarou.

O casal trocou um beijo em meio às lágrimas, antes que o menor se afastasse e decidisse começar a limpar as lágrimas persistentes que caiam nas bochechas do maior.

— Desculpe demorar tanto. Obrigada por me esperar. — o Do disse com um sorriso.

— Obrigada por ter vindo. — o Kim respondeu com emoção.

JongIn nunca imaginou que, ao tomar a decisão de seguir o garoto de jaqueta de couro por curiosidade, sua vida mudaria tanto. Mas aqui estava ele, 10 anos depois, com seu sonho realizado e tendo KyungSoo ao seu lado como um apoio constante. Sentia-se como a pessoa mais feliz da Terra nesse momento. 

FIM

**Author's Note:**

> É isso, espero que tenham gostado e que seus corações estejam quentinhos depois dessa leitura.  
> O que está escrito na carta do Soo é uma parte da letra de That’s Okay, a tradução foi feita pela Kyungsoo Brasil, vocês podem achar aqui: ["Letra"](https://kyungsoobrasil.com/traducao-04-07-19-letra-de-thats-okay/)  
> A outra música que o Soo fala está na playlist e é tema do filme Sussurros do Coração.  
> E nesse universo alternativo não existe covid, então por isso o KyungSoo viajou de boas no avião e o JongIn estava se apresentando também hahaha
> 
> Abraços e até uma próxima!


End file.
